Joe y sus cinco tazas de café
by Nogizaka Haruka
Summary: Joe se dio cuenta que la vida amorosa de sus amigos es un desastre,¡que mejor que pasar sus penas con café!...¿los ayudara?, o ¿empeorara las cosas?. —Taiora y Mimato. Two shot
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, es mi primera vez escribiendo un fic de Digimon… Advierto que es Taiora y Mimato, puede ser solo leve o profundo, depende de los comentarios…es Two Short, cogí a Joe ya que es una persona neutral y madura, él ve las cosas a su alrededor, solo pido que le den una oportunidad.

Digimon no es de mi pertenencia

saludes a los amantes del Taiora y Mimato.

* * *

 **Joe y sus cinco tazas de café**

 **J** oe estaba esperando impaciente a su cita de las once, sirvió su mejor especialidad… café, era lo único que sabía hacer. Vio a Sora entrar a la cafetería, le hizo un ademan que se acercara.

Hablaron de infinitos temas, e incluso llego a uno que no planeaba llegar

 **Amor**

 **11:45 am**

La pelirroja agitaba lentamente su café, tenía su mirada perdida en el retrato que estaba al lado de la ventana, en ese entonces eran muy felices, solo siendo los niños elegidos. Sin enredos sin amores.

— Fui una mala amiga con ella— hablo Sora por lo bajo

Joe que estaba atento a los movimientos de la chica roja le pregunto— ¿Porque dices eso?

— Le quite su primer amor— señalo la fotografía involuntariamente

— Te refieres a él— dijo Joe ya conociendo el tema

— Si—

— ¿Porque se lo quitaste? — se atrevió a preguntar

— Ella se aprovechaba de él- suspiro-

Joe quedo un poco confundido— ¿En qué sentido?

— Él cuidaba a Takeru lo que hacía que la protegiera involuntariamente, se la pasaba de arriba abajo con el pequeño.

— ¿Sentiste celos por Mimí? —

—Y como no tenerlos—le contesto bruscamente — Ella veía el mundo más fácil, sus padres siempre cuidaban y velaban por ella. Fuimos amigas por necesidad.

— Pero siempre creí que…— fue interrumpido abruptamente por Sora

— ¿Fuimos las mejores amigas? Déjame quitarte la venda, ella estaba muy asustada y era frágil yo solo fui a socorrerla.

— La rescataste de ella misma Sora, ¿exactamente porque la odias?

— Ella siempre tenía la atención de todos, bueno menos la de él—

— Tú y yo sabíamos que en esa época no te importaba la atención de Yamato, si no la de Taichí—

Sora chasqueo su lengua por lo caliente del café, frunció su ceño bueno no por el café

— ¡Basta!, Taichí solo me veía como su mejor amiga

— Él estaba enamorado de ti Sora— le contesto de una manera muy clara

Paso su cabello rojizo por detrás de su oreja— Dime él porque—

— No soy nadie para decir eso per desde mi punto de vista el mostro su amor en varias formas…Fue a salvarte de Datamon.

— Fue culpa de él— no sabía que decir

Joe siguió con su parloteo— No descanso hasta tenerte a su lado y gracias a ese valor que tuvo para ir a rescatarte logro que brillara su emblema—

— Dame otra razón para creerte—

— Cuando te dio ese pequeño detalle—

— Lo hizo porque vomito en mi casco—dijo un tanto enojada recordando la escena en que Mimí le decía que Taichí vomitó su preciado casco

— Se sintió culpable, él quería tu perdón… y puso una sonrisa cuando lo perdonaste…otra razón, siempre fuiste su mano derecha en todo, confiaba en ti, pero… tú le rompiste el corazón.

Sora quedo un momento de silencio, ¿Qué fue lo que realmente le paso?... Ella saco su emblema que lo tenía guardado en su bolsillo

— Querías ser como Mimí, te traicionaste, usaste a Yamato y le rompiste el corazón a taichí… esa es la cruel realidad Sora…

— Detente, yo amo a Yamato

— No lo amas te sientes confundida. Por eso ya no brilla tu emblema, ya no sientes amor si no obsesión.

Sora miro una vez más su emblema y no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas

—perdóname Mimí—susurraba la chica

Joe miro con lastima a Sora, quería enorgullecer a su madre, pero termino traicionándose a sí misma

—Sora— la tomo de las manos— gracias a ti pude cuidar mejor de ustedes, tú eras mi apoyo— sonrió tratando de confortarla— seguro Mimí te perdonara.

Sora sonrió entre lágrimas, y abrazo a Joe

—No debiste ser doctor, eres mejor de psicólogo

…..

* * *

 **Pureza**

 **13:15 pm**

Mimí bostezo, ese bostezo causo que Joe también hiciese lo mismo, ambos rieron dándole oportunidad a Mimí de hablar.

— Superior, sinceramente me siento terrible. — agito su mano al aire

— ¿Por qué?

Mimí suspiro unos leves segundos— Koshiro me dejo de llamar, tal vez se enteró que estoy saliendo con Michael—

Joe puso su mano contra su cara— ¿Y aun así preguntas?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Mimí, Koshiro aunque es muy distraído con lo que pasa a su alrededor, tiene vagos conocimientos en eso.

Mimí se ofendió— Comencé a ver a Michael de nuevo ya que él no me pone cuidado—

— Debiste saber eso desde el digimundo, si alguien no te hacia caso te ponías a llorar—

— ¡Hey no es cierto!, no a todos les hice berrinche— inflo sus cachetes haciendo que Joe se riera

— Mi pregunta es, ¿porque nunca le hiciste berrinche a Yamato?

Mimí se tiño de colores para después bajar su mirada

— ¿Quieres contármelo?— pregunto el oji-negro

—Desde esa vez en el digimundo que Taichí desapareció todos tomamos rumbos diferentes, primero fue sora, después Koshiro y de ultimas tu… me quede con Yamato y Takeru, esa noche estaba más fría de lo usual no pude evitar soltar lagrimas todos nos íbamos separando, Sora desapareció sin decirme nada me sentí devastada. Yamato abrazaba levemente a Takeru y me miro por leves segundos

 **Flash Back**

— _¿Tienes algo Mimí? —Muy adentro de mi me sentí feliz, era la primera vez que hablábamos a solas, si era patético…Nos hablábamos en frente de los demás pocas palabras._

— _Nuestros amigos nos dejaron solos—_

— _No te preocupes— me sonrió, mis mejillas se tiñeron de color carmesí y comenzaron a arder—_

 _ **Estaba realmente cansada, pasamos dos días completos caminando.**_

— _¡estoy arta de andar en círculos! — Le grite— No caminare más, me quiero ir_

— _Vaya, sí que eres malcriada… si quieres irte vete— estuve indignada infle mis mejillas— eso no funciona conmigo, ¿no es que querías irte? — eso me dolió y Salí huyendo de allí, lo único que alcance a escuchar fue a gabumon diciéndole el porque me iba a dejar ir_.

 **Fin del flash back**

—De hecho— Mimí miraba fijamente su café—gracias a eso deje de hacer mis berrinches.

—Yamato es temperamental, lo sabes… Pero ¿te acuerdas de la vez que lamento contigo las tumbas de nuestros amigos? —

—Sí, no podía estar feliz perdimos a muchos de nuestras camaradas— soltó unas lágrimas de amargura. — sé que los digimons renacen, pero no podría haber soportado ver como alguno de ustedes muriese.

Joe estaba un tanto incomodo, jamás vio a Mimí tan madura—Mimí, ¿Tu emblema porque ya no brilla? ¿Hace cuánto no lo hace?

—Creo que fue… el día de navidad del 2002

— ¿Qué paso ese día? —

—Sora y Yamato, se hicieron novios ese día… desde entonces jamás tuve sentimiento tan puro que el amor que le tuve a Yamato y el odio profundo y puro que le tuve a Sora. Vaya soy una egoísta ¿no?

…

* * *

 **Valor**

 **15:28 pm**

—Vamos doctor Joe, tengo que ir al entrenamiento—dijo sonriente él moreno

—Deja la prisa Taichí, mejor cuéntame… ¿Cómo te ha ido estos últimos meses?

—Bien supongo, Katherine se me declaro— se sonrojo

— ¿No hubieses querido que hubiera sido a otra persona?— insinuó Joe

—Tu y yo sabemos que lo eh superado—

—Entonces ¿quieres más a Katherine de lo que quisiste a Sora? — se atrevió a preguntar

—Nadie remplazara ese sentimiento, Sora es especial

— ¿Porque nunca le dijiste nada?

—Quería que fuera feliz—

—Taichí los seres Humanos somos egoístas por naturaleza—

—No voy a negar que me puse feliz al enterarme del rompimiento de ellos, pero al ver los ojos tristes y apagados de Yamato me entristecí, el no merecía eso.

—Eres un buen amigo Taichí pero por esas consecuencias…

—Lo sé no volvió a brillar mi emblema— esforzó una sonrisa— ¿qué hay con eso? Sora nunca se fijó ni se fijaría en mí, de un momento a otro cambio drásticamente —entrecerró sus puños— faldas, tenis, arreglo de flores, ¡cambio! De esa sora no me enamore.

— ¿Porque nunca le dijiste como te sentías con ella?

—Estaba esperando un momento especial

— ¿Qué momento?—

—En el que creciera y tuviera más valor para protegerla—

— ¿Y lo tienes?

—No—negó con la cabeza— mi valor se fue desde ese día. En el que la vi en la puerta esperando a entrar junto a Biyomon

—Taichí tu valor son tus alas— dijo limpiado el vapor que hizo el humo de su café

—Joe no te compliques, Mi emblema dejo de brillar porque nunca tuve el valor para declararme a ella.

…

* * *

 **Amistad**

 **19:00 pm**

—Rápido que tengo ensayo—hablo el rubio tomando su taza de café sin azúcar

— ¿Qué sientes Yamato? —decía Joe muy despacio

—Que original Joe— hablo con sarcasmo— ve al grano

— ¿Por qué tus canciones se vuelven cada vez más tristes? —

—Sin alguien que me inspire, no tengo razón de escribir— bajo su cabeza

— ¿Sigues enamorado de Sora? — Yamato lo miro muy fríamente

—Que pregunta más tonta, si aún la amo…Porque ella no se enamoró de mi físico, ni de mi música, si no de lo que soy… tuvimos las mismas cicatrices

— ¿La separación de sus padres es una razón? —Joe bajo sus lentes en modo de burla

—Si—

—Yamato muchas chicas se han fijado en ti y no ha sido por tu fama o tu belleza— hablo el Peli azul

—A si dime tan solo una—

—No es ético si te lo digo, además fuiste muy ciego—

— ¿A qué te refieres?—

Joe suspiro un poco cansado— ¿No te pareció obvio que Taichí estuviese enamorado de Sora?

—De hecho lo supe después, Taichí es mi rival natural

— Le quitaste el amor— hablo toscamente

—Yo también lo necesitaba, necesitaba algo cálido que me soporte, le quite la chica a mi amigo ¿y?

Joe miro que el café de Yamato estaba frio mientras que el de él esparcía humo—Vaya no comprendo porque ella se enamoró de ti

— ¿Ella? ¿Quién?, ¿Sora?

—No—Lo miro fijamente—Mimí amaba como tocabas la armónica, eso la hacía cantar

Yamato quedó estupefacto la única Mimí que lo ha escuchado tocar la armónica era— ¿Hablas de Tachikawa?

—Si de ella— decía como si fuera lo más obvio

Se quedaron en silencio aproximadamente quince minutos, Yamato no podía procesar esa información

—No lo sabía—

—Ella siempre estaba muy apegada a ti en el digimundo cuando estabas con Takeru—

—Es en serio— analizo el rubio

—Se notaba por encima

—Tachikawa nunca fue clara con sus sentimientos— se sincero

— ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella se hubiera declarado antes que Sora?

—No sé, ella y yo casi ni hablábamos, es linda pero muy superficial— Joe se disgustó por eso

—Gracias a que no le hiciste caso en su berrinche maduro—

—No negare que ella me pareciera interesante…pero nosotros como pareja no funcionaríamos, ella estaba más a gusto contigo

Joe lo miro impresionado para después agarrarle la camisa—Mira insecto, yo siempre fui sincero con ella, pero siguió prefiriéndote a ti, ella llego a buscar a Taichí porque ambos fueron traicionados por sus amigos. ¿La razón por la que no se declaró?, tuvo miedo, ¿de qué?, de que la rechazaras como hacías en el digimundo

—Yo…. —estaba estupefacto el chico de ojos zafiros

—Perdiste tu emblema por pensar en ti y no en los demás, traicionaste a tu amistad…debes afrontarlo Sora sabía que ustedes no estaban destinados, ella quiere buscar su felicidad, y tú la tuya—

—Joe, nunca te vi tan serio. —dijo arreglándose la camisa

—La cuestión es, ¿curarías las heridas de Mimí y ella las tuyas?, —

* * *

 **Conocimiento**

 **20:05 pm**

…

—Vaya Joe estás cansado— afirmo Koshiro pasándole una taza de café — ¿Qué hiciste para llegar así?

—Nuestro proyecto, el que te mando el señor Gennai, ya sé él por qué no perdimos nuestros emblemas

— ¿Lo sabes? — cuestiono el pelirrojo

—Sí, nuestro corazón no tiene oscuridad, tiene confianza…. Y además nunca nos traicionamos a nuestros emblemas

—Explícate Joe—

Joe dejo su taza de café en su mesita de noche— Siempre fui sincero con todos, pero sobre todo conmigo mismo, y tú siempre querías adquirir conocimientos nunca dejaste tu emblema de lado… a cambio los otros sí.

— ¿Y Takeru y Hikari?

—En un tiempo ellos dudaban del poder de sus emblemas, pero… ellos mismos se dieron cuenta que para tener luz debes tener primero esperanza

—Tener una relación equivalente. —completo el pelirrojo

—Exacto, nunca dejaron de confiar uno en el otro—

—Vaya debiste ser psicólogo en vez de doctor. —comento Koshiro haciendo reír a Joe

—Ya me lo han dicho—cambio su risa a una mirada de tristeza — pero me siento muy mal por ellos.

—Nosotros avanzamos Joe, les tocara a ellos avanzar esta vez—

—Lo entiendo— Joe tomo de su café

* * *

Taichí estaba un poco pensativo por la charla que tuvo con el superior Joe, ¿qué hubiera pasado si se hubiese declarado a Sora?, ¿Por qué espero tanto?... Tomo su celular y comenzó a teclear. Bajo su celular, y después sonó

 **Yagami Taichí**

¿Estas disponible mañana?

 **Takenouchi Sora:**

Si, ¿te parece a las 10:00 de la mañana?

 **Yagami Taichí:**

En la cafetería Marie. Te espero

Taichí estaba más pálido de lo normal ¿será que las cosas saldrán bien esta vez?

* * *

En la residencia Tachikawa sonó el teléfono

—Yo contesto Mamá…-Hola— contesto la castaña

— _¿Hablo con Tachikawa Mimí? —pregunto una voz muy gruesa y tentadora_

—Sí, con ella habla—

— _Hola, habla Yamato… Ishida—_ el corazón de Mimí paro unos segundos ¿Yamato le está hablando por teléfono?, eso es IMPOSIBLE

—Ya-yamato, ¿co-como estas? —Tartamudeaba de lo nerviosa

— _¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?_ — Mimí miro la hora en su celular, eran las diez de la noche.

—No, ¿Por qué? —de hecho tenía pensado ir a cine con unos amigos

— _Te espero en el parque de las reuniones del primero de agosto_ — el chico cortó la llamada.

* * *

Amor, Valor, Pureza y Amistad… los cuatro emblemas pensaron ¿será que esta vez saldrá bien?

* * *

 **Ojala les haya gustado. Perdone los errores de ortografía**


	2. Chapter 2

fic: Taiora-mimato

los horrores ortografía son gratis

* * *

 **Joe y sus cinco tazas de café**

¿Por qué se puso tacones si iba a correr? Bueno se iba a ver con un viejo amigo y debía ir lo más espectacular posible, ¡antes muerta que sencilla!. Visualizo el parque desde lejos y no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa de sus dulces labios, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y como si fuera un robot se dispuso a caminar.

Llego al árbol el cual todos se reunían el primero de Agosto pero no había nadie. Espero veinte minutos y nadie aparecía ¿será que fue una broma?, hizo una mueca de disgusto… Le habían mentido. Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, se sentía muy tonta. Se sentó al frente del árbol

—Oye— un pequeño escalofrió recorrió su espalda, esa era la voz de Yamato que se acercaba a ella— Disculpa se me hizo un poco tarde. —

Mimí de lo sonrojada que estaba al ver al chico ahí no pudo gesticular ni un solo sonido.

Yamato la vio con indiferencia — ¿estás enojada? —

Mimí negó con la cabeza —Pensé que me dejarías plantada—

Yamato modifico su gesto a uno sereno —estuviste mal, yo pensé que llegarías tarde como hacías en las reuniones— La castaña inflo sus cachetes en señal de molestia.

—Te recuerdo que ya no vivo en New York—

—Lo bueno es que eres más puntual que Taichí —

Mimí soltó una mini risilla de sus labios, era la primera vez que él la hacía reír. Él se sintió conmocionado era la primera vez que producía eso en ella.

—Tienes razón—soltó Mimí, aproximadamente se quedaron cinco minutos sin decirse nada, ese silencio no era incómodo.

—La otra vez—Yamato comenzó a hablar — me dejo esperando tres horas en la heladería y la mesera me dijo que me retirara de ahí ya que estaba intimidando a los clientes—.

Mimí se reía como si no hubiera un mañana, Yamato y ella estaban teniendo una conversación "normal" entre los dos.

Yamato la miraba atentamente, son muy diferentes ¿Por qué se enamoró de él?

— ¿Por qué me citaste? — pregunto la oji-miel.

Él pensó que tarde o temprano debían hablar de eso, entonces prosiguió.

—Hoy fui a visitar a Joe— Mimí abrió los ojos será que él…—y comenzamos hablar de mi vida, de mis caídas y mis canciones— suspiro—Joe no lo hizo para desearte el mal ni nada por el estilo, pero Mimí— la miro fijamente a los ojos— ¿estuviste enamorada de mí?

Mimí se puso roja por lo avergonzada que estaba ¿Yamato se dio cuenta de su secreto?, ¿Cómo?, ¿fue Joe?

Yamato miro su sonrojo y puso una línea recta en sus labios— ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

Mimí bajo su mirada y comenzó a susurrar— Te lo iba a decir… pero en ese entonces te enamoraste de…Sora.

— ¡Sora no viene al caso!— dijo molesto

— ¡Claro que sí! ella sabía el enamoramiento que te tuve. Ella no es mala ni nada, solo…

Yamato bufo, le tomo de los hombros para enfrentarse en un duelo de miradas— ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí? ¡Mírame! Nunca hablamos, no entiendo el por qué, ¿Qué viste en mí? Yo nunca vi nada en ti—la soltó, Mimí sentía que unos clavos extremadamente oxidados se los clavaban en el corazón… una princesa jamás debe llorar, tomo valor y lo miro nuevamente a los ojos

—Amaba cuando tocabas la armónica, podía sentir tus notas tristes y las alegres. —Sonrió débilmente— ¡Amaba cuando cuidabas a Takeru! —alzo la voz— ¡Amaba cuando nos dejaban solos los de nuestro grupo!, Amaba nuestros silencios incomodos, y sobre todo…—se acercó más a él— ¡Amaba el lobo solitario de Ishida!—comenzaron a salir lagrimas que se sentían como sangre hirviendo y haciendo mojar al rubio —pero ahora ¿qué es lo que veo en ti?, un chico obsesionado por la obscuridad de su corazón- paso su brazo por sus mejillas se limpió las lágrimas- si Yamato nunca seré como Sora que es madura, maternal y se mantiene al margen. Solamente soy Mimí la que sigue enamorada de ti. — Yamato quedo mudo, nunca vio a Mimí tan ¿madura?

Mimí se frotaba los ojos las lágrimas no dejaban de caer en su bello rostro, vio a Yamato que no decía nada. Se levantó como si nada, volteo unos leves segundos para ver a Yamato.

— ¡Seguimos siendo solo conocidos!—Yamato abrió un poco su boca, pero Mimí hablo de inmediato—Tranquilo que nadie va a saber de esto, ni mi enamoramiento—se quitó sus tacones y salió corriendo de allí, sabía que Yamato no la seguiría.

Yamato por su lado veía como se marchaba —Como quisiera tener tus agallas para poder decir lo que siento Tachikawa— susurro

A Mimí no le importaba como la miraran, como si fuera un bicho raro, fue rechazada oficialmente, sin ver su camino tropezó con alguien que se notaba muy delgado

—Mimí — se trataba de Joe, ella lo miro perpleja y no pudo evitar llorar de amargura. Joe sabía que era su culpa entonces la guio a su casa.

El chico rubio presencio todo, ¿y si él hubiera sido el que consolara a Mimí de su propio daño?

* * *

—Salí a la calle a comprar un nuevo café con sabor a Vainilla, ¿quiere probarlo? — Mimí solo negó con la cabeza, aun tenia mares saliéndole de los ojos

—Superior— el mayor la miro— ¿le contaste a Yamato lo que sentía por él? — Joe le paso la taza de café ignorando que ella le haya dicho que no quería

—Me lo pidió— soplo su café — ¿Qué te dijo? —

Mimí se mantuvo en silencio, le dijo a Yamato que no le diría a nadie.

—Con que… ¿de vainilla? — Mimí tomo de su taza ganándose la mirada de desconfianza de Joe—

Joe se levantó de su silla se alejó de Mimí en una distancia prudente para que ella no escuchara y marco de su celular a…

—Ella está aquí, si quieres arreglar las cosas ven de inmediato— colgó. Se acercó de nuevo a la castaña con una sonrisa— Mimí iré a comprar unos pastelillos, me abres la puerta.

La castaña asintió y vio como el pelinegro se alejaba.

Pasaron exactamente diez minutos y escucho el timbre. Al abrir la puerta nunca se imaginó que los cabellos rojizos estuvieran en su cara y abrazándola.

El peso de la muchacha de piel tostada hizo que las dos se cayeran al suelo abrazadas—Perdóname. — dijo Sora un tanto desaliñada

Mimí no sabía cómo reaccionar ¿Sora que hacia aquí?—Yo…— no podía salir ni una palabra

Sora la tomo de los hombros — ¡en este momento necesitamos de la otra!—

—Sora nunca te vi tan… fea— dijo Mimí, Sora hizo una sonrisa… si estaba fea, pijama holgada, ojeras, cabello despeinado y no lavado y sobre todo delineador corrido.

Sora y Mimí hablaron de muchos temas, quejas, su vida… incluyendo el de Yamato y Taichí.

* * *

Afuera había alguien que las escuchaba detrás de la puerta con una sonrisa. Vio un auto estacionarse, era su compañero pelirrojo.

El pelirrojo lo saludo de lejos— Hola Joe, mira lo que traje—mostrando una bosa llena de comida—…vamos a cocinar— Joe lo tomo de la manga y le tapó la boca.

—Koshiro vayamos a un motel— el pelirrojo arqueo la ceja

—Hey Joe no soy de ese equipo—

—Idiota, Sora y Mimí están hablando de sus diferencias— Koshiro suspiro aliviado

—En ese caso, yo manejo—enseño las llaves de su auto—…vamos

—Espera diez minutos— dijo él peli-azul poniendo su oreja en la puerta

—Tenía celos de ti—dijo a pelirroja abrazándose a sí misma y con una mirada baja, Tachikawa se acercó a ella y la abrazo

—Yo tenía celos de ti Sora—La pelirroja la miro perpleja, Mimí le regalo una sonrisa—Yo quería ser como tú en el digimundo, lista, atlética, fuerte…Pero en mi caso yo ni me podía proteger. Y sobre todo…—lagrimas amargas comenzaron a florecer en sus lagrimales— me veían como una carga, sobre todo Yamato. —

Sora puso sus manos en los hombros de la castaña—No Mimí, tú eras la alegría del grupo, gracias a tus ocurrencias en el digimundo nos mantuviste con una sonrisa. Y si hubieses sido una carga para él lo hubiera gritado a los cinco vientos ya que en su mayoría de tiempo te la pasabas con Takeru y él; Además recuerda que el emblema del rubiecito es la amistad, debió sentir eso con todos si no su emblema no hubiese brillado con el de Taichí—al recordar su nombre la oji-rubi abrió los ojos pero siguió hablando—Lo que trato de decir es que Yamato no te odia-

Mimí torció su labio—él claramente me dijo que no estaba enamorado de mí—

Sora se impresiono— ¿te lo dijo así como si nada? —Mimí negó— ¿exactamente que te dijo? —pregunto impaciente la pelirroja.

—Que él no veía nada en mi— una lagrima traicionera roso sus mejillas perladas, miro a Sora que tenía una cara muy pensativa, luego sonrió y limpio esa lagrima con sus dedos color tostado—

—Tal vez estaba muy nervioso, nunca tuvieron una charla tan larga, además sabes que él tiene ese complejo de "el chico solitario" —hizo comillas con sus dedos haciendo reír a Tachikawa— yo no pude descongelar ese frio corazón, pero tan solo tal vez… tú puedas hacerlo— tomo sus manos y transmitió esa aurora maternal que tanto la caracterizaba.

—Sora… — sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse

—Mimí…— imito la acción de la rubia y se abrazaron—…. yo amo a Taichí—dijo eso mientras sobaba la cabellera castaña

De la nada un destello color rojo cegó a la castaña.

—Sora tu bolsillo comenzó a brillar— señalo Mimí con una mano mientras la otra se frotaba el ojo izquierdo

Sora miro su bolsillo donde exactamente estaba su pecho comenzó a brillar un rojo intenso.

 **ATRÁS DE LA PUERTA**

—Fue sincera con sus sentimientos…Recupero su emblema— susurro Joe orgulloso

Puso una sonrisa muy tonta en su cara, Mimí imito su acción, habían recuperado a la antigua Sora

— ¿te parece un late para celebrar? — Propuso la castaña—

—eres mi mejor amiga, Mimí— dijo feliz Sora

—y tú la mía, no lo olvides—

—No seas chismoso Joe, vamos—dijo el pelirrojo jalando de los cabellos a Joe mientras entraba en el auto.

* * *

…

Llevaba esperándola más de quince minutos…Si señoras y señores, Taichí Yagami había madrugado para estar puntual en su encuentro con la portadora del amor, alzo sus cejas con nerviosismo ¿se habrá burlado de él? , así no era Sora, estaba muy paranoico. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver a la pelirroja entrar a la cafetería… Simplemente extraordinaria, belleza natural, se froto los ojos no podía creer lo que estaba viendo ¿Sora sin tanto maquillaje? Estaba viendo a la Sora que lo cautivo en el digimundo, tenía puesto la hebilla que él le había regalado en modo de disculpa por vomitar su bolso. Sus orbes color rojizos chocaron con los chocolates de él y le transmitió una aurora cálida y amorosa… la que ella tenía antes.

—Taichí— Lo saludo Sora a medida que se acercaba al moreno, tenía una sonrisa

—Takenouchi Sora— la nombrada lo miro seria—tan bella como siempre— se sonrojo un poco y le golpeo el brazo a su ex compañero de aventuras.

— ¡No digas cosas vergonzosas! — Yagami no sabía porque pero se sintió contento…eso era lo que diría la antigua Sora— ¡Es un milagro! — El castaño la miraba confundido— Llegaste a tiempo— soltó una pequeña risilla la cual lo cautivo.

—No podía dejar a mi mejor amiga esperando— Ella sonrió y él también lo hizo

Hablaron de infinitos temas, eso era bueno nunca se quedaban sin hablar ni silencios incomodos. Estaba contemplándose el uno al otro ¿Porque nunca fue capaz de decirle sus sentimientos? ¿Qué habría cambiado?, dejo su monologo de lado ya que su celular estaba sonando.

—Merci— Oh no se trataba de Katherine, todavía no le había dado una respuesta, y esa chica es espectacular pero no tanto como Sora, pudo percibir la mirada intensa de la pelirroja hacia él.

—Hola Katherine— Sora lo miraba atentamente

—Taichí, me gustaría que nos viéramos hoy…Me iré a Francia y quiero saber tu respuesta antes—El castaño no sabía que decir, de un lado tenia a una chica romántica y soñadora pero al frente tenia al amor de su vida… a la ex novia de su mejor amigo, la chica que le robo el corazón. Suspiro, dejo su celular en la mesa y miro a Sora—

Todo fue a cámara lenta, Sora trataba de hallar las palabras que salían de los labios de Taichí, todo en el espacio y tiempo se detuvo, las gotas del grifo caían muy lentamente, ella pestañeaba con lentitud y él tomaba un gran aire — ¡Siempre serás mi primer amor, Takenouchi Sora! — Tomo su celular y salió corriendo de la cafetería dejando una Sora sin habla.

* * *

Yamato miraba entretenido el suelo de su habitación como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo.

—"Amaba cuando tocabas la armónica, podía sentir tus notas tristes y las alegres." — Recordaba cada vez que tocaba la armónica en el digimundo y ella a lo lejos lo observaba.

— "¡Amaba cuando cuidabas a Takeru!"— Cuando sobreprotegía a su hermano y ella estaba en todo momento presente

— "¡Amaba cuando nos dejaban solos los de nuestro grupo!" — Yamato abrió los ojos y se palmeo mentalmente…¡cómo fue tan idiota! En TODO el momento Mimí siempre estaba con él y Takeru.

Cerro los ojos para recordar todo momento que vivió al lado de la castaña—"Amaba nuestros silencios incomodos, y sobre todo…—recordando su cercanía— ¡Amaba el lobo solitario de Ishida!—.

Se levantó de donde estaba y marco a su contacto número uno.

* * *

¿Era un cobarde? ¿Era mejor dejar las cosas así?, Yamato debía extrañarla él solo sería el alma en pena esperando una oportunidad. Otra vez su móvil vibro y pudo percatar las iniciales del que lo llamaba +I+Y, contesto con garganta carrasposa

— ¿Qué pasa Yamato? —

— ¿Desde hace cuánto te gustaba? — se escuchaba la voz del rubio pero sin estar enojada

Taichí tomo aire—Desde siempre, pero me di cuenta de ello cuando la vi a tu lado— paso un minuto de silencio

— ¿Porque nunca le dijiste nada? — esa pregunta lo tenía harto

—Por miedo—

— ¿A qué?—

—Me rechace— esa frase hizo quebrar a Yamato, ahora comprendía un poco mejor los sentimientos de alguien más, tomo aire. — ¡Deja de ser tan poco hombre y enfréntala!, ¡no te preocupes por mí! —

—Yamato yo…— no termino de decir ya que el chico rubio había colgado y alguien lo sujetaba por la espalda, ese alguien la estaba humedeciendo de a pocos

—También…también fuiste mi primer amor…Yagami Taichí— se le hizo un nudo en la garganta volteo para apreciarla mejor tomo sus hombros y sin pensarlo con muchas ganas le dio un suave beso en los labios color tostados de la chica roja. — Te amo Sora— de la nada un brillo en su pecho color naranja comenzó a resplandecer, su emblema había recuperado su brillo… al fin tuvo el valor de decírselo, pero nos e hizo muchas esperanzas ya que ella estaba llorando a mares, torció su labio…tal vez fue apresurado pero…

—Yo-yo tam-también te amo Taichí—Tartamudeo ella entre lágrimas.

Gracias Yamato por quitarme esta culpa de encima—pensó Taichí sujetando la mano la cual el quería sujetar toda la eternidad

* * *

….

—Solo falta dos— comento el viejo Gennai a Koshiro y Joe—

—solo dales tiempo— suspiro el pelinegro

….

* * *

— ¡Me alegro por ustedes! — chillo la chica pureza mientras tenía su conversación amena con su mejor amiga renovada Sora.

— ¡él fue tan especial!, fue tan caballeroso y lindo! — Si…Sora estaba en la zona del amor— ¿Oye y si tenemos una reunión en el digimundo? ¿Solo el primer niño elegido? Bueno Hikari y Takeru no pueden porque están visitando a Wallace junto a los demás para celebrar su segundo año de aniversario— Mimí pareció meditarlo pero, no le daría la espalda a los demás y debería comportarse como una princesa.

—Oki, yo llevare la comida— fue su respuesta y así, ella le aviso a Joe y a Koshiro mientras sora le avisaba a Yamato y a Taichí.

* * *

Llego ese esperado día los seis integrantes llegaron al árbol del primero de agosto, todos sabían la tensión que había entre dos integrantes bueno a excepción de Taichí que estaba contemplando a su novia.

Koshiro puso su computadora y apunto su digivice a la pantalla — ¡Niños elegidos al digimundo! — Todos imitaron su acción. Al llegar al mundo digital fueron encontrados por sus camaradas que estaban felices al recibirlos. Sobre todo nuestra amiga verdosa.

— ¡Mimi!— la abrazaba con tanta emoción—

— ¡Palmon!— la abrazo más fuerte. Después de los saludos los digimons y los humanos se dirigieron a la deriva de un lago.

— ¿Y si hacemos algo chicos? —Propuso el digimon marino.

— ¿Cómo que Gomamon? —pregunto el pelirrojo

— ¿Y si jugamos a las escondidas digitales? —Propuso Biyomon

— ¿¡EHHHHH!? ¡SOMOS MUCHOS! —Alego Mimí

Sora puso su mano en el hombro de la oji-miel— ¡Lo haremos de a parejas Mimí! —Animo— y para hacerlo más interesante lo haremos con digimons que no sean nuestra camarada—

Palmon corrió hacia Mimí— ¡No me quiero separar de Mimi!—

—Es necesario Palmon para el juego— señalo Joe

— ¡Tranquila Palmon! — sonrió Mimi

Después de un juego de piedra papel y tijera el cual se opusieron los digimons, se quedaron de la siguiente forma.

 **—Agumon —Koshiro**

 **—Tentomon — Sora**

 **—Biyomon— Joe**

 **—Taichi— Palmon**

 **—Gomamon— Yamato**

 **—Gabumon—Mimi**

Los primeros en atrapar eran Taichi y Palmon. Todos los demás se separaron junto a "sus parejas".

* * *

— ¡Agumon eres demasiado cabezón! —Dijo estresado Koshiro ya que el digimon no podía ocultarse bien en un arbusto

— ¡mira quién habla! — respondía el reptil.

* * *

—Vayamos a esa cueva Tentomon— animaba sora al digimon eléctrico que la miraba dudoso

—Sora eso no es una cueva… es un hoyo en forma de cueva— sora abrió los ojos por poco casi cae

—Gracias Tentomon, eres diferente a Koshiro. Tienes los pies sobre la tierra

—Koshiro-han es así— respondía alegremente el digimon

* * *

En un árbol enorme se veía unas hojas caer

—Biyomon por favor no te muevas— decía Joe que tenía al digimon en sus piernas

—Es que Joe huele delicioso— SE acurruco en el cuello de él eso hizo sonrojar en exceso al peli azul.

* * *

—Eres muy práctico Gomamon— alababa Yamato al digimon ya que era fácil de cargar

—Y eso no es nada— sonrió con autosuficiencia Gomamon— Vamos hacia esas rocas— señalo

* * *

Mimi y Gabumon no habían emitido sonido alguno, solo seguían caminando. Mimi se sentía un poco incomoda ¿es que Gabumon la odia? Trago en seco, el digimon azulado la veía de reojo veía las muecas de Mimi. — ¿Te paso algo Mimi? — Mimi se sonrojo, él lo noto y se sonrojo también.-

— ¡estoy cansada de caminar!—

—Si quieres podemos descansar— propuso gabumon

— ¡Claro!, pero no podemos ser carnada fácil para Taichi y Palmon— Vio una cueva a pocos pasos— Vamos allí gabumon—lo tomo de la garra.

—No estoy seguro, Nunca lo había visto— dijo dudoso y apenado el digimon ya que la chica humana no lo soltaba.

— ¡Vamos! — la chica se adentró con gabumon pero su sonrisa se modificó al darse cuenta que estaba cayendo

— ¡Rayos! —Gruño el digimon lobo— ¡esto es una cueva subterránea! —se acercó a Mimi que tenía los ojos cerrados tomo a Mimi con sus garras y la acurruco hacia él, provocándole solo a él el dolor del impacto contra el suelo.

Mimi abrazo a Gabumon llorando — ¡Gabumon! ¿¡Gabumon porque lo hiciste!? ¡No soy tu camarada! —

El digimon sonrió débilmente—Eres importante para Yamato por eso…— Mimi se sonrojo ¿escucho bien? —Mimi no quiero ser insolente pero… ¿tienes algo de comer en tu mochila?

* * *

—Jijiji—reía la digimon hembra—

— ¡Llevamos seis faltan cuatro!— Taichi choco manos o "patas con Palmon, eran un buen equipo.

— ¡Agumon nunca debiste soltar esa flama! — decía entre dientes al digimon de fuego.

— ¡Sora por favor quítamela! — Señalaba Joe a Biyomon que no lo soltaba de la pierna y se restregaba con su pantalón—

—Biyomon deja de ser tan coqueta— sonreía la pelirroja

Taichi miraba a su alrededor—Falta Yamato, Mimi, Gomamon y Gabumon. —

— ¿Decías algo? —Decían al unísono los más egocéntricos del grupo—

Palmon y Taichi giraron molestos a ver a Yamato y Gomamon tocar el árbol donde "se rescataba patria". —Bueno ya que ganaron ustedes— bufaba Taichi alzando los hombros.

—Mimi sal, ya ganaron Yamato y Gomamon— Palmon ponía sus "manos" como si fuera un megáfono.

— ¿Espera no los han encontrado aún? — pregunto Gomamon

—No, y eso que recorrimos tres veces este espacio. —comento Taichi

—Mmm veamos por el digivice a ver dónde está Tachikawa— señalo el rubio "molesto"

Palmon le pego una patada al moreno— ¡Taichi tonto!, pudimos usarlo para rastrearlos—

— ¡Yo que sabía! —

Los niños elegidos quedaron más preocupados que antes ya que no señalaba el sexto bombillo

—Qué raro, solo aparecen 5 luces— comento Koshiro

— ¿Que le habrá pasado a Mimi y gabumon? — pregunto Tentomon causándole más preocupación a Yamato y Palmon.

— ¡Dividámonos para buscarlos, cada uno con su camarada! — Palmon y Yamato se miraron preocupados

La digimon se miró molesta—¡Yo iré a buscar sola a Mimi!

— ¡Palmon es peligroso quédate con Yamato aquí!—hablo seriamente Sora

Yamato tomo de la mano a Palmon—iré con ella a buscarlos—

—Yamato…—Joe la tomo del hombro haciéndole la señal que los deje solos.

* * *

—Vaya Mimi eres una buena cocinera— ya era la sexta vez que Gabumon la alababa por su sazón.

—Gracias gabumon— respondía alegremente

El digimon dejo de lado el bentou—Esto me recuerda en la época que te la pasabas mucho con nosotros junto a patamon y Takeru. —Mimi se sonrojo y bajo la mirada— Eran buenas épocas, Yamato estaba menos estresado. Él te apreciaba mucho. —

— ¿Cómo? — Estaba incrédula ganándose la mirada de Gabumon—prosigue por favor—

—Pues que él te estaba muy agradecido por cuidar junto a él a Takeru, a él le gustaba cuidarte— Mimi sentía que su corazón florecía nuevamente.

* * *

—Yo puedo buscar sola a Mimi— decía testarudamente Palmon tratando de soltarse del agarre del rubio—

—Sí que te pareces a ella—

La mirada de Palmon brillo— ¿soy igual de bonita a Mimi? — el chico azul sonrió, sí que eran iguales, asintió.

—Vaya ahora sé porque Mimi está enamorada de ti— giro como si estuviera bailando, él la quedo mirando incrédulo— ¡Yamato, era obvio!… pero ella se cerró un poco el día que ustedes pelearon cuando Taichi se desapareció, gracias a ti ella dejo de hacer pataletas.

Yamato la tomo de sus diminutos hombros— ¿Palmon estas segura de eso?

—Si tú eras el sueño de Mimi, y los digimons no pueden mentir—lo dijo como si fuera obvio—Gracias a ti y obviamente a mi ella se convirtió en una verdadera princesa. Yamato sonrió lo dicho por al digimon verde y detuvo su andar al reconocer por el lugar que andaban…es el bosque de la oscuridad… excepto que ya estaba con mucho mas naturaleza a excepción de esa cueva de allí

* * *

—Pero Yamato de seguro me veía como una carga— Mimi se recostó contra la pared y sus ojos se oscurecieron…— el de seguro aun ama a Sora…yo no podría ser como ella

Gabumon se dio cuenta del lugar que estaba— No Mimi, Yamato te estima y mucho— trato de que ella reaccionara.

—Pero él no… está enamorado como yo… ¿de qué sirve estos sentimientos si….

—Hiedra venenosa—Gabumon escucho el ataque de unas de sus compañeras —¡Palmon!

Palmon bajaba junto a Yamato…ella se acercó a Mimi que estaba fría su temperatura corporal

—Mimi

Mimi la miro por lo bajo—Palmon, no deberías estar aquí— la alejo un poco

— ¿Qué te pasa Mimi?

—Yo no soy útil, soy una carga para Palmon, gabumon y sobre todo para Yamato…

— ¡No es cierto! — alzo la voz el rubio

Mimi lo miro unos segundo para después volver a bajar la mirada. —No soy como todos creen, no merezco el emblema de la pureza, no soy tan pura—

— ¿Porque lo dices Mimi? —pregunto gabumon

—Cuando me acerque a Takeru era para hablar más con Yamato, soy tan…

— ¡Fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer! — alago Yamato

— ¿Eh? — dijeron los otros tres restantes

—Mimi aunque seas caprichosa, mandona, gritona…eres mi amiga. Y yo…—Yamato se sonroja— ¡ME GUSTAS! —los ojos de Mimi se aclararon. Palmon y Gabumon quedan desconcertados…. Nunca me di cuenta de los sentimientos del alrededor, por ejemplo Taichi y sora, ellos están predestinados desde nuestra primea aventura y yo me interpuse…pero hace poco me di cuenta de que Sora no era la razón por la que cantaba, cantaba porque adoraba la música… y gracias a ti volví a tenerle amor a lo que más amo en este mundo…Yo… (Su pecho comenzó a brillar de color azul)

Sintió las manos de Mimi en sus mejillas— Yo amo a la música porque te amo a ti. Gracias a ti comencé a cantar— Mimi se levantó, tomo aire y comenzó a cantar

 _Al cielo pido un favor_ ,  
 **(señalo a Yamato)** _que tú me quieras a mi deseo morir,_ _  
_ _que algún día tu estés por siempre conmigo._ _  
_ _Tengo la fe_ _ **...**_ **(Se abrazó a si misma)** **  
**  
 _yo no sé por qué te niegas a creer_ _  
_ _que soy quien más te ama y yo te hare muy feliz_ _  
_ _tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre._

 _Yo sé que el cielo me va a escuchar,_ _  
_ _lo presiente mi corazón_ _  
_ _y al escuchar mi canción_ _  
_ _yo estoy muy segura_ _  
_ _vendrá hasta aquí.._

 _No temas no te hare mal_ _  
_ _debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul_ **(Mimi lo miro a los ojos. Ahora Yamato ya comprendía la letra)**  
 _mucho te puedo ofrecer no te vas a arrepentir_

 _no temas no te hare mal_ _  
_ _debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul_ _  
_ _y algún día tu y yo felices seremos_ _  
_ _tengo la fe..._ _  
_ _TE AMO._

El pecho de Mimi comenzó a brillar de color verde….su sentimiento puro volvió sonrió y vio a Yamato— Mimi yo… tú me gustas pero quiero amarte como tú me amas. — Yamato la miro fijamente a los ojos sonrojado—Dame tiempo para reponer todos tus sentimientos. —Mimi sonrió, y sus ojos comenzó a brotar lágrimas. Yamato abrazo a Mimi y sus pechos comenzaron a brillar con intensidad, la cueva se ilumino. Yamato se acercó al rostro de Mimi y la beso. Causándoles a estos que sus emblemas brillen más intensamente.

* * *

A fuera de la cueva

—Al fin joven Koshiro los 8 emblemas por fin recuperaron su brillo— decía el holograma de Gennai

—No me dé las gracias señor, dáselas a Joe— señalo a su amigo de gafas, el cual se sonrojo. Pero cambio de mueca al sentir unas palmadas en sus hombros

— ¿Con que este era un plan tuyo? — Taichi estaba más que rabioso pero sobre todo agradecido.

—Hiedra venenosa— de la cueva salía Yamato sujetado a Mimi y gabumon.

Todos se acercaron a ellos para ver como estaban

— ¿Mimi estas bien? —Sora se acercaba a ellos

—Miren que Yamato y Mimi hicieron un combate de lenguas

— ¡PALMON! — regañaron avergonzados Yamato, Mimi y gabumon

Los demás le lanzaban miradas picaras al par

Gabumon solo se tapaba de la vergüenza ¿es que Palmon siempre tiene que ser demasiado inocente o demasiado imprudente?

* * *

 **Fin**

Ojala les haya gustado mi mimato y Taiora .corto


End file.
